Hiiragi Yuka
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Yamako (ヤマコ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = 柊　優花 |officialromajiname = Hiiragi Yuka |othernameinfo = |aka = Pらぎさん (P-Ragi-san) |birthday = 30|month = 05|&year = |ref = Her Nico Nico Pedia article |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 12879328 |mylistID1 = 22481244 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 25032033 |mylist2info = anime songs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co320443 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Sana}} Hiiragi Yuka (柊　優花) is an . She has a very airy and light tone and is able to sing with some power when she needs to, while still maintaining her usual vocal timbre. Her most popular cover is her solo cover of "Panda Hero" with 180K views and 5K Mylists on as of April 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on April 30, 2012) # Recordare (Released on October 28, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2010.11.11) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.12.22) # "Shishunki♥Sensation" (2011.01.02) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" ((Heart Beat ♯0822) 2011.02.01) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.06) # "Symphony" (2011.02.18) # "If" (2011.03.18) # "Chiisakimono" (2011.03.23) # "Mami-san no Sentou Theme" (2011.04.23) # "FRAME OUT" (2011.05.01) # "magia" (Mahou Shoujo☆Madoka Magica ED) (2011.05.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Mugen Hime (2011.05.29) # "Boku no Renai Housoku" (My Rules of Love) (2011.05.30) # "pianissimo" (2011.06.26) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.09) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2011.10.28) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.11.20) # "Invisible" (2011.12.22) # "Bokura no Tsuzuki" feat. Hiiragi Yuka (chorus) and Hatsune Miku (2011.12.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Merry☆SeXmas" (2011.12.30) # "Renai Yuusha" (2012.01.22). # "Panda Hero" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Jun☆Jun (2012.03.18) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Ayaponzu＊, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu and Shairu (2012.03.26) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (The Things That Are Here) (2012.04.14) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (2012.04.18) # "(」・ω・)」U!(/・ω・)/Nya!" (2012.04.26) # "Kimi wa Inase Girl" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Sana and *Nano (2012.05.01) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Shairu (2012.05.04) # "Mekakushi Code" (2012.05.30) # "Toikake" (2012.06.09) # "Mr.Music" feat. majico, Irony, lino, Iwamoto, Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka and poppy (2012.06.16) # "Oato ga Yoroshikutte...Yo!" (Joshiraku OP) (2012.08.12) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita" (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever) -Talk ver.- (2012.08.30) # "Children Record" (2012.09.19) # "PolaroiDrop" (2012.09.26) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Choumiryou (2012.09.29) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.08) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.12.05) # "Puyo Puyo Fanclub" (Parody of Yi Er Fanclub) (2012.12.09) # "Idol wo Sakase" (Make This Idol Blossom) (2012.12.16) # Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Sana (2013.01.01) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Secret Story) (Nisemonogatari ED) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Shairu (2013.01.03) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2013.01.13) # "Sky of Beginning" (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) (2013.01.27) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.23) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.03.06) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz, and kain (2013.03.17) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.21) # "Ninjaribanban" (2013.03.27) # "Children Record" -retake- (2013.04.01) # "Yakimochi no Kotae -another story-" (2013.04.10) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (2013.06.14) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.06.23) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.08.14) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.08.22) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (Imitation Imitation Psychotropic) (2013.08.24) }} Discography Gallery |hiiragiblog.jpg|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in her Blog. |hiiragiKiminimunekyun.PNG|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." |hiiragiMekakushicode.PNG|Hiiragi Yuka as seen in "Mekakushi Code" Illust. by Keiji |hiiragiNND.jpg|Hiiragi Yuka as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Choumiryou hiiragiyuka jabberwocky.30449102 p0.png|Choumiryou (left) and Hiiragi Yuka (right) as seen in their cover of "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" }} Trivia * She's blood type AB.Her blog profile * She claims to sleep an average of 3 hours a day.Her blog profile (information removed) * She has a voice fetish. * Her favorite magazine is "Seventeen" and her favorite movie is "Pirates of the Carribbean". * She thinks she was a cat in her previous life. * She rewards herself with musical equipment. * Her mobile phone is a DoCoMo. * She wants to go to the United Kindgom. * She likes Jon (a VocaloP), ryo from supercell and Yanagi Nagi. * She likes to title her videos with "女の子が" (onna no ka ga, lit. "The girl") before the name of the song she has covered.. External Links * Blog * Twitter